gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bully
Is there a reason this should be on GTW?I meen I understand there is some refrence to it on GTA IV but it even has its own wikia.This a differant game that is not in the GTA world.-User:BloodyGTA :The reason Bully has its own article is that there is some connection between the two games, most notably the possible appearance of Jimmy Hopkins in GTA IV. There are also articles for Manhunt (through similar reasons) and Manhunt 2. We also link to the Bully Wiki for all the links to characters or places, so we are not really duplicating content. A-Dust 14:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::We only have one page about the game, so that we can easily link to this page from anywhere in the wiki. But we don't have (or want) any more content about it. On this page we would put everything relevant about Bully to GTA. It's like us having a page for the PC platform - we don't have loads of information about PCs, but we just say what it is, and have some relevant information (such as which GTA games are on PC). We also use it to put a bit of background to Rockstar Games, but there is probably a lot more information on Bully than we need. I don't think it's a problem though? Gboyers talk 18:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::No there's no problem ,I just wanted to make sure if there was really any use of this page in GTW.-User:BloodyGTA :::Well once again there is the Jimmy Hopkins page in which we don't need this page.-User:BloodyGTA Bully was a GTA spinoff, and there were some crossovers between the two, so yes. We should keep the Bully related stuff. HuangLee 00:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) There is a reference to Bully in GTA LCS too. Carlosvc92 The Bully page should stay. Bully is in the same fictional universe as the GTA series as will as the Manhunt series. Jill Von Grashingbure (celeberity on GTA 4) went to that school. Four veichles from the GTA series appear in the game (Stallion, Regina, Fortlift, Yankee). References to the Manhunt series are stuff like poster of a pig saying "piggy" could be a reference to Piggsy and a Hoods animation in one of the bathrooms in the main building. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (From Bully Wikia) Agree entirely. The page should stay. MAINEiac4434 01:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, because the general consensus seems to be that the page should stay, I've removed the delete tag. MAINEiac4434 16:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) GTA IV Era "This game takes place in the same universe as the Grand Theft Auto IV era games." Are you really sure?? Therre is a channel in nikos safehouses which shows a celeberity going to bullworth acedamy :So? By your logic, you're also saying that GTA: San Andreas is in the GTA IV Era because there is footage from the game (like the racing cars and CJ jumping with a parachute) in GTA IV's television shows and commercials. -- Master Sima Yi 16:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) hahahaha are u kidding this is a GTA wikia post this shit somewhere else But it takes place in the GTA universe. Which is why we have articles on Manhunt. Carcer City has proven to be near Liberty City, if you listen to a certain GTA III radio station's news update. Bully takes place in the GTA universe, too, because a young celebrity who lives in Liberty City attended Bullworth Academy. No. But I do think it takes place in the Grand Theft Auto world.HoboHunter28 22:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) HoboHunter28, the above thread clearly states why we should keep the page. It's a GTA spinoff. Bullworth is in the world (GTA III era world at least). We have a Manhunt page, too, because Carcer City is in the GTA world as well. Again, I'm removing the delete tag. MAINEiac4434 15:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Is there any other indication that can tell us which universe is this set in?Which would be the most likely? --Afc (talk) 15:42, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I'd say both. Bully is an old game so it could be set in the 3D Universe. However, it's (Bullworth Academy) also mentioned in the HD Universe in Grand Theft Auto IV.